Times Of Our Lives
by lunastars
Summary: Stories inspired by music I hear from day to day; 2014 song-fic collection [K-M] Mostly Dotty but occasionally other pairings and the team as a whole [No specific film or time period]
1. Diamonds

**IMPORTANT A/N: **_So, I had a song-fic collection in 2013 for the Fast & Furious series and I loved doing it so I decided to do another for 2014. I'm constantly coming across songs where the tune or the lyrics will make me think of the characters or the movies so there'll be plenty of chapters throughout the year of 2014. In case you didn't see my last collection... (It's called Life Is A Highway) These will be mainly Dotty but will occasionally have other pairings or look at the team as a whole, some MAY even contain OCs. These one-shots, are not limited to any specific movie or time period and they will rate anywhere from K right up to M. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky."  
- _Diamonds_, Rihanna

* * *

Dom's POV

I looked over at Letty. It had been several months since we found her again. Her memory started to coming back in bits and pieces but in the past couple of weeks it was like it had stopped. There were still huge gaps in her memory but she seemed to remember who I was, who the people from her past were. When she started to remember us more and more we fell into a better routine.

The biggest part of our routine now was to go on vacation a couple of times a year. One would be local and the other would involve a bit of travelling. We were currently on our local one. A new hotel had opened up near our local beach so the whole family booked rooms. The first night the girls had had a spa day while we guys looked after the kids, the second night they looked after the kids while us guys found something fun to do and finally on the third night we spent all of our time together.

Our destination was the beach. We started off with usual beach fun, like building sand castles and taking a dip in the water as well as eating food that was definitely no good for us. We even let Jack have a few licks of ice-cream once Mia had fed him his proper food. As the sky grew darker we stayed away from the waves and built us a little fire in order to keep warm. We all found somewhere to sit.

Letty and I sat a little away from each other. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and she looked out at the waves. You could just about make them out from the moonlight shining above. The odd sparkle would grow here and there, lighting it even more. She had been watching for a while now. We had made the concious decision to just be happy this time, to not worry about what happened in the past or the fact that things would undoubtedly be different this time around.

She looked up at the stars above the water before turning to face me. I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine. I pulled her to me and she came willingly, kissing me once before straddling my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she placed her hands on my shoulders. The moon and water worked together behind her to create a light glow that surrounded her. As I took her in, her hands came up the back of my head and she pulled me to her. As our lips met and we kissed, everything felt right.

* * *

I rolled over. Letty was on her front beside me. Her back bare and the sheets up just high enough to cover the rest of her. The sun shone through the window, it's rays just managing to reach us. I smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back. Almost like reading my thoughts, she turned her head to face my side. It was her smile I caught first, then her eyes opened. The life in them was undeniable.

Even back when we were dating before, I never saw her likes this. I'd seen her in a lively manner but now just her eyes could give it away. I could see them sparkle and I knew mines were equally as bright. We worked off each other now and we were pretty damn fine about it. We brought out the best in each other. I wriggled down a bit and scooted over to her. I pressed my nose lightly against hers and looked right at her.

Our smiles seemed to grow bigger and that was our indication that we were both up to something. At the same time we went to both but she twisted first and pecked my lips before flicking my nose lightly with her finger. I wiggled my nose and playfully glared at her, only to receive an innocent smile in return. Still looking at each other we rolled onto backs. Our hands met between us and I grabbed onto hers. She held back equally as tight as I held them above our heads, settling them on the pillows as the rays of sunlight washed over them and together we soaked in the warmth.

"I remembered something else while I was sleeping," Letty mumbled softly.

"Oh?"

"Mia's dolls."

"What?" I grinned. I was pretty sure I know what she was on about. "Those Barbie things?"

"Yeah, so it wasn't just a dream?" she questioned. "It's just it's such a small thing I wasn't sure if I was making it up to fill in the blanks."

"I know we're still missing some big bits, but small bits are good too," I assured her. "If it's what I think, then it's a real memory."

"So I really did have a fit when you and Vince wouldn't let me play with your hot wheels?" I nodded my head but kept quiet, waiting for the best part of her story. She closed her eyes and laid her free arm over her eyes. "And seen as I had to play with Barbies, which I didn't like, I drew over their faces with a black marker and pulled off their heads?"

I tried not to laugh. "Yeah, and even if Mia could put the heads back on, they were ruined because of the marker."

"How did Mia and I last so long as friends?" she groaned, still not moving her arm away or looking.

"You being a girl helped," I laughed. "Plus, she was six. Give her a lollipop and she was instantly your best friend again."

"Now, memory or not, I know you're talking from experience."

I rolled over, covering her body with mine. As the sun shone over me, she was cast in shadow. Her arm fell away from her face and she opened her eyes, showing me that life behind them again. Despite realising she wasn't always the nicest to Mia as a child, I could see she was happy about finally remembering something else. I kissed her softly. Our eyes locked until they slowly closed.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Drive By

**A/N:** Just a note. I don't mind requests just be warned that you might not see them straight away but they will go on the list and will be done eventually :) Also, if I don't know the song or it's not typically my choice of music then it might take a little longer to do. Either way, feel free to leave any requests or suggestions in reviews or PM me.

**Characters:** Dom, Letty, Mr T  
**Pairing:** Dotty  
**Film:** AU

* * *

"On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me."  
- _Drive By_, Train

* * *

Dom's POV

I got back into the car. I flicked on the radio, changing it to an appropriate station. It had been hard the past couple of years or so but things were picking up. I had convinced Dad that I could run the garage with Vince while he worked on his racing. He had done it so much while Mom was still alive that I felt bad that he gave it up. Even with Mia and I being so young Mom still worked which meant that Dad could close early a couple of times a week and go practice. However, since she died, Dad had been working double at the garage to make up for her wages not coming in. It took about a year after me finishing school to convince him to let me work full time at the garage.

After that I was able to get Vince a job. Over the three years since we started Letty finished school and Mia started high school. With only Mia's school life to worry about he was more happy with Vince, Letty and I working the garage. I was brought from my thoughts as my phone rang.

I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Dom, it's Dad."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no it's fine," he assured, instantly setting me at ease. "It's just Mia has got some exams coming up and I promised I would take her shopping and for a little something to eat. With Letty not being here anymore I need you to get back to the garage a little early."

"Don't worry about it," I told him, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "I've just got back into the car to head back."

"Letty will come back Dom, she just needed a break."

"I know," I sighed. "Look, it's bad enough we don't pay Vince, Leon and Jesse decent enough money so I'm going to go and help them out. Take as much time as you need with Mia."

He sighed audibly. I could imagine him running his hand over his face, eyes closed as he took a moment before putting the phone back up to his ear properly. "Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of hours or so."

I hung up the phone and put it on the passenger seat. About four or five months ago Letty had upped and left. We had grown closer over the past couple of years or so but at one point it went too far. She eventually decided she had had enough and off she went. I'm pretty sure I was the only person she didn't tell where she was going but I always figured she definitely got as far away from me as possible.

Pulling my mind away from it I started the engine. Just as I was about to pull out my eyes landed on a girl on the other side of the road. My jaw dropped as she looked over her shoulder briefly before carrying on down the street. If I had to guess then I would say that was Letty. It couldn't be though. She had moved away. First she stuck to LA, that I knew but after I had tried to convince her to come back she moved again. She had always wanted to visit Santa Fe or New York but I figured she would go anywhere to get as far away from me as possible.

She hadn't really given me enough time to explain. She wasn't like the others, no matter how much she believed she was. It was one night but it completely changed my life. Admittedly I went about it all wrong. Afterwards I had distanced myself a little but I had been scared. Scared of how easily she had drawn me in and made me love her. It was too late by time I came to my senses. It hadn't been until she actually left LA that I began to realise how much I really was falling for her.

The realisation hit me even more every time she would call Mia or my Dad and refuse to talk to me, or as the weeks passed without her walking back through the door or even when it started to feel like she had never lived with us in the first place. Everything just made me love her more and regret the choices I made to not come clean sooner. I had been trying (and failing miserably) to get over it. It was apparent to everyone that things weren't right. I'm sure they all guessed that there was more between me and the reason for Letty leaving.

The more I thought about it all and studied the woman across the road, the more I started to really believe that it was Letty. Slowly I pulled out of the car park. I made sure to keep at a speed that wouldn't attract attention but wouldn't mean I would drive right passed her. Every time I got closer to her I prayed she would turn around just so I could get a proper look at her. Everything about her screamed Letty from the clothes she was wearing to the way she wore her hair.

She never turned around again but she did eventually stop. She walked into a small convenient store and I found spot across from the entrance. I watched the doors like a hawk from the moment she went in. If it was her I wasn't about to miss her. She wouldn't talk to me or even acknowledge that I was asking after her whenever she called. If I missed this chance then I would kick myself but as the clock ticked on I began to wonder if I was going crazy or not. Maybe there was no one there, maybe I thought I saw her just to make me feel better. But just as I was about to give up and drive home she stepped out of the store.

I knew it was her then. She pulled her sunglasses out and popped them on. After they were on she opened up the bottle of water in her hand and took a sip. Her mannerisms alone gave her away. Wasting no more time I opened the car door and stepped out. Sucking in all the courage I had left I made my way over to her.

"Letty," I called when I was close enough.

She reacted, but as soon as she turned to face me she looked away again. She walked away briskly but I was quicker. I grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. Her jaw tightened and I knew she wanted more than anything to yank her arm away. Reluctantly she turned to face me. Gritting her teeth she said, "hey Dom."

"Let's skip the petty talk," I hissed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"As far away from you as possible. I knew coming back here was a terrible idea."

"Why are you back here?"

She sighed, using her hand to take her glasses off. As she turned to face me I dropped her arm. "Mia has been begging me to let her come see me but I knew then you would find out where I was. So I thought I'd surprise her."

"You sure she doesn't know you're here?" I questioned, thinking about her and my Dad had gone shopping and somewhere to eat. Maybe it had been to meet up with Letty.

"I'm sure, I've been trying to figure out whether to call her, call your Dad or just drop by."

"I'm guessing the latter is your least favourite."

"Can you blame me?"

"I know I screwed up, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but you didn't have to leave LA!"

Her hands came up to the back of her head, gripping her hair. "You're so infuriating, you think that's the only reason I left?"

"Well, wasn't it?" I questioned, curious as to what the other answers could be.

"Sure you were a dick. I doubt anyone told you but acting like someone doesn't exists within an hour of sleeping with them really doesn't do anything but make things awkward. It was hard to live with but I could still have lived in LA," she explained. "As long as I had some distance from you I would have been fine, but then you had to rub it in my face and make it perfectly clear that I was never going to be more to you than a one night stand. I got the message with the third girl that you brought home."

I sighed angrily. "Look I don't regret what happened between us but it wasn't exactly a smart idea. Either way I should never have made you feel like that. I wouldn't trade that night for the world but be honest, normally, would you ever give me a real chance? Would you ever make things official?"

"I don't know and now we never will."

"I tried so hard to forget you," I tried to explain. "I wanted so much to forget about you so we could get passed it. I didn't want to be in love."

"In love with me?"

I could see the confusion written all of her face and it honestly made me smile. "Yes. I was stupid not to tell you but then you were so convinced about leaving. I couldn't blame you. Dad keeps reminding me about how you've always wanted to get out of LA but maybe if I had just told you why I was so distant then maybe you would have stayed."

"So what do you want? It's a bit late to admit that you were a dick."

"I want you to come home and give me another chance. I've grown up, Let, and trust me I've come to terms with how I feel about you."

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I'm going to be in town for about a week. Maybe I could stay at yours and if that works out I'll come back more often but I don't know about moving back. How do I know you won't freak out and get scared again?"

"I won't," I tried to assure her. "Mia and Dad are out but come round later for some dinner, you can surprise Mia and your room is still the way you left it."

"Don't get your hopes up Dom," she warned. "Things might never be the same between us."

I took the threat seriously but the way her eyes softened I knew that maybe she was getting sick of this too. I wasn't expecting her to fall into my arms and we would live happily ever after, Letty was too strong for that, but I was hoping that we could at least be friends again. Maybe then we could be together like we weren't meant to be.

She walked away and I let her. At the very least Letty kept her promises to Mia so I knew she would stay in town for a least a couple of days. I wasn't going to rush her into anything, everything was going to be completely her own choice but I was going to make it clear that I was there for her and this time I wasn't about to leave her.

* * *

R&R


	3. Love Me Again

**For McDanno-Fan5**

**Characters:** Brian, Mia, (mentions of) Dom  
**Pairing: **Brian/Mia  
**Setting: **Fast & Furious (4th Film AU)

* * *

"Know I've done wrong,

Left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?  
Took you so low,  
Where only fools go  
I shook the angel in you  
I need to know now, know now  
Can you love me again?"  
- _Love Me Again_, John Newman

* * *

Brian's POV

I looked at Mia. She was staring back at me. I loved her just as much as I did all that time ago, but it was clear any love she had for me had been overcome by hatred. No longer did I see that gentle side of her but instead I saw a side so broken by what I'd done that it showed how torn her heart really was. I'd made her that low and I regretted it even more now that I was looking at the damage first hand.

However things were different now. Maybe she hadn't truly forgiven me but I was working with Dom and I finally felt like I was doing some good. If I had any chance to prove to Mia that things would be different this time, it was now. I stepped towards her. My steps were slow and deliberate. I took into account the way she watched me carefully.

As I stepped in front of her she looked down at the floor between us. I brought my hand up to touch her chin. I titled her head back so she would have to look at me. She had developed a lot of strength for sure. I could see that clear as day. Carefully I cupped her cheek.

"I know what I did to you is unforgivable," I told her softly. "What I did to all of you was beyond forgiveness but I am so sorry Mia. "

"It doesn't make a difference," she said sadly, eyes darting down.

"It was a job, I should have just risked it," I mumbled. "But all I ever wanted was to right my wrongs. As a teen becoming a cop was the best way to do that but I let them get to my head. I let them bring out the worst in me and it made me ruin peoples like, perfectly decent people like you."

"So what, I'm just meant to forgive you?"

"I'm asking for you to give me a chance," I said softly. "I can't hurt you again. I won't. This time I'm in for good. I will never turn my back on you again."

"It seems my brother is willing to give you the time of day," Mia said unsurely. "So I'm willing to accept that you might be back in my life for a little while. As for more…"

I pressed my forehead to hers as she trailed off. "Mia, I need to know. If I stay… I need to know if there's even the slightest chance that you could love me again."

She leaned into me. "I've spent these past few years trying not to love you anymore… And I don't think it worked. In fact I'm pretty sure it only made me love and miss you more."

I pulled back a little to look at her. She gave me a small, sad smile. I leaned back in, this time pressing my lips to hers. It was only for a moment but as I pulled away I'm sure I caught a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. Hey Brother

**Characters: **Brian, Dom, (mentions of) Mia and some others.  
**Pairing: **N/A  
**Setting: **After the end of Fast 6

**A/N: **_This is loosely based on the song Hey Brother. Also I like getting requests for collections like this because it ensures I always have something to write or that I'm writing stuff you guys want to read. I can't always get to your request straight away for various reasons but I will add it to a list of songs along with any notes you give me (i.e. which characters you want it to be about) and I will eventually get to it (I will always PM you or if you're a guest write it in a chapter that I've gotten your request). This collection will probably run for the whole of 2014 so you'll see a lot of chapters/songs in here! :)_

* * *

"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."  
- _Hey Brother_, Avicii

* * *

Dom's POV

I looked over at Brian as we sat out in the back yard. It was the end of our usual Sunday barbecue. Brian and I had taken up seats by the small fire as everyone else moved the stuff back inside. It was crazy to think that we were back at the same house after all this time. In the few months we had been back we had refurbished the place. We kept things that held too many good memories to get rid of. It became a decision throughout this process that Brian, Mia and Jack would live in the house and the rest of us would try and find places nearby.

There were currently people in the house that never stepped foot in it all those years before and there were those who were like me and were finally coming home. It was Brian that amused me and who was stuck between the two. Years ago he had stepped foot into this very house and I swore he would never step back into it, but here he was. Sitting outside and drinking beers with me like we had never fallen out. My sister was now his wife and they had a son together. The world really was a completely different place.

I remembered how badly things had gone between Brian and I. Part of me wished I could go back down that road again and done things differently. I wish I never questioned Mia. For a long time we always had the idea that blood was thicker than water. Then Vince and Letty came into our lives followed by Leon and Jesse and suddenly we weren't so sure that blood was thicker than water. They weren't blood related but they were still family. I guess I forgot that when it was Brian's turn to walk into our lives.

I knew for a fact that now I would do anything for Brian. It didn't matter what happened now, I would stand by him. We were brothers now. I knew he had my back just as much as I had his. He brought out the best in Mia. I was so afraid that her heartbreak over Brian would never heal but it was him that breathed new life into her. I knew she believed in love again when she got him back.

It gave me comfort having Brian here. I knew now that no matter how far away I strayed from home, he would be here. The two of us were better than ever and with the rest of the family I knew we would get through just about anything now. If things went South again then I knew that we would all be there to help each other out.

My thoughts were pushed forward as Mia came back outside. She went straight to Brian who grinned at the sight of her. When she got closer she sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her cheek. She curled in closer to him and the two sat comfortably.

Everything in our lives was so much lighter and brighter now. I could see that just by watching the two of them. Mia had that old sparkle back in her eyes and Brian looked more comfortable than I'd ever seen him before. I turned away from them and looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and the stars were starting to come out. I sunk further into my chair and let my eyes drift shut as I finally started to feel like I could let my guard down.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Like It's Her Birthday

**Characters: **Letty, Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse, (mentions of) Mia  
**Pairings: **Dom/Letty  
**Setting: **AU

**A/N:** _Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them, I always like to know what you guys think :) In this chapter I didn't verifying a time frame or ages because I didn't really want to narrow it down and be too specific._

* * *

"Tonight I kinda get the feeling my girl is up to something  
Something that is no good  
She said she only had a meeting but she is dressed for something  
Something that is no good"  
- _Like It's Her Birthday,_ Good Charlotte

* * *

Dom's POV

I paced the living room as I tried to figure out where on Earth she could be. Mia was out but since she let slip that Letty wasn't with her she had been screening my calls. We were all old enough now but it didn't make me worry any less about the girls. I knew where Mia was but Letty wasn't where she said she was supposed to be. It had been hours since she went out and it was starting to get really dark out.

"Would you quit pacing," Leon grumbled as he snatched the controller off of Vince to have his go against Jesse. After all these years some things never changed.

"Yeah, what's got you all twisted up wrong?" Vince questioned as he reached for his beer before putting his feet up.

"Letty," I sighed as I finally quit pacing.

"Well, no surprises there," Vince laughed as he nudged Leon with his foot in an attempt to distract him from winning.

"Yeah, man, I hate to break it to you but she's an adult," Leon pointed out as he pushed Vince away. "We've all grown up."

"Or at least some of us have," Jesse muttered from his place on the floor in front of the couch.

Vince and Leon both hit him round the back of the head and I just rolled my eyes. "She was dressed all fancy. Said she had some kind of important meeting and then she was going to meet up with Mia but I called to see when she would be done and there was no meeting, then when I called Mia she let slip that Letty wasn't with her and now she's ignoring my calls. I had the woman I called about the meeting double check but nope, nothing, and Letty wasn't even there to receive any kind of message from me."

"Why are you so bothered?" Jesse questioned.

"Yeah, I mean we all like to make sure the girls are okay," Vince agreed. "But they can handle themselves. They've proven that over the years."

"I'm bothered because-"

But Leon cut me off with a laugh. "Because she's your girl." He held his hand up briefly to stop me from saying anything more. "Deny it all you want. Say you're friends as often as you want but we all know the truth."

"So is she cheating on you?" Vince questioned as he looked over at me.

"No." I shook my head and waved them off as they laughed. "No, because we're not together."

"He wishes they were though," Jesse muttered as he won yet another game.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. "I'm done with this, I'm gonna go look for her."

I ignored them as they laughed and yelled things after me. I pulled out my phone and before calling her, I sent Mia a text warning her not to screen my calls.

* * *

Mia didn't stop screening my calls but she did text me back. Most of the message was about how they were all adults now and didn't need a babysitter, but right at the end she hinted that Letty was meeting some people one of them was having a party at their place. I drove by all the people I knew Letty liked until I found the right house.

I had a story all planned out. On the way in I saw a few cars I recognised so I decided that it would be plausible for me to be there. I didn't know she was going to be there, I just wanted to get out of the house. I'd heard about this party and the guys were so busy with their game that I just came by myself. But as I entered the house that story slipped away. I shook my head in disbelief at what I was seeing.

Letty was dancing wildly in the middle of the room. It was clear as day that she was wasted or at least coming close to it. She no longer had the heels on her feet and her suit jacket was missing. Around three or four buttons at the top and bottom of her shirt were undone and her hair was now down. It was suddenly like seeing her in a whole new light. As she got up on the coffee table and started dancing some more it definitely was a new light. Letty knew how to have fun just like the rest of us but I'd never seen her look so _free_ before. I was starting to think she was celebrating something.

Eventually she noticed me. A grin spread across her face as she jumped off of the table. She snatched up the bottle that rested on it and came over to me. I caught her as she got closer. She didn't look half as bad as I originally thought but she had definitely had a few.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Spoilsport," Letty muttered as she held up the bottle. "Have a drink!"

I put a hand on the bottle to steady it so I could read the label. "Since when do you drink champagne?"

"Since I got this beauty for free."

I quickly looked at the name on the label. It was a pretty expensive bottle. "And how many of these have you had?"

"Just this one," she sung happily as she took another mouthful from the bottle. "Along with-"

"Beer, shots and then some," I said knowingly. "I know you. You don't do half measures."

She leaned against me, putting all of her weight on me. "Then you know I'm making you drink."

I reluctantly took the bottle from her but before I could drink any of it she pulled me back towards the middle of the room. I set the bottle down on a nearby table as we passed. She pulled me in and began to dance.

"The last time we danced was at your mom's wedding and I'm pretty sure you told me you would never dance with me again."

She made a noise of disgust. Her mom had remarried again for the third time but she still threw a wedding like it was the first time. "Things change."

As we danced I thought about how this wasn't how my night was meant to go. Letty definitely wasn't the shy girl I always thought she was. She was singing along with everyone else to the music as she danced. Letty was always very outgoing compared to some but more often than not she was subtle and liked to keep to herself. That would always come across as a shy quality. Not tonight though. Tonight she was definitely all about having fun.

I was too mesmerised by her to stop dancing. I let her take the lead and admittedly all I really did was stand back and watched her as she danced around me. I had to force myself to not concentrate so hard as she finally focused back on me.

"Don't be so surprised," she told me. I raised a brow in question and she laughed at me. "I'm drunk, not stupid."

"Is that right?" I grinned.

She nodded her head happily at me. "It is."

"What are you celebrating anyway?" I questioned, finally wanting to know.

"Do I need a reason?" When I didn't answer she gave me a small smile. "I just wanted to have fun, Dom."

"You're talking like you've never had fun."

As the music slowed down a little so did we. I held her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist. She seemed to have her balance under control a little better. She rested her hands on my shoulders and for once let me lead.

"I'm living an unexpected life and I actually like it," she reminded. It wasn't untrue. She always said she would work in the garage and never wear heels but she didn't work at the garage and she wore heels for at least all the important days at work. "I deserve this."

I wasn't going to argue. Maybe besides Mia, Letty probably worked hard than the lot of us. She did long hours five days a week and occasionally she was on the phone at the weekend. She barely had enough time to herself. The only days she made absolutely sure she had off were birthdays, Christmas and Thanks Giving. I think the only exception was her birthday. It had been at least three years since she had that off work.

When I didn't say anything more she grinned at me before twirling away. The music changed and became much more upbeat again. I stood back and smiled as I watched her dance with a couple of a friends. This time there was a beer in her hand. As I watched her I could really see how happy she was. Even happier than I originally thought. Standing there I made the concious decision to loosen up a little when it came to the girls he phone at the weekend. She barely had enough time to herself. The only days she made absolutely sure she had off were birthdays, Christmas and Thanks Giving. I think the only exception was her birthday. It had been at least three years since she had that off work.

When I didn't say anything more she grinned at me before twirling away. The music changed and became much more upbeat again. I stood back and smiled as I watched her dance with a couple of a friends. This time there was a beer in her hand. As I watched her I could really see how happy she was. Even happier than I originally thought. Standing there I made the concious decision to loosen up a little when it came to the girls. The only catch I had was that Letty would need to take more time off and that she would definitely have to take me out with her some nights.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
